Sunset Eclipse
The Sunset Eclipse is an apocalyptic event that will occur on Earth upon Teo reawakening from his coma. he energy released will allow Kentaro Cokichi to escape Marstrayal, upon which time he will fly his palace through the cosmos and land it on Earth. From there he will cause the event. He will choose Earth due to the fact that both Inostrancevia and Suzie are there, meaning there's already a high amount of evil to purge from this planet. But after this one was destroyed, the Sunset Eclipse's influence would spread to all universes, all life on them perishing either in battle or in dehydration. Only he and Painting would be left, at which point Painting would kill Kentaro and recreate the multiverse according to his twisted visions. Herald of the Sunset Eclipse Legend says Kentaro will be on Earth for exactly 24 hours before starting the event, giving the life on Earth time to prepare for the disaster. Of course, Earth will instead invest all its resources in a futile attempt to destroy his palace. Which, being made of Overworld Material, is impossible from our technological era. This is how Kentaro makes the final judgement that humanity is undeserving of itself. Kentaro aligned the sun and moon to the position as predicted in the prophecies: wherever some important battle was going to happen, the sun and moon would align in a solar eclipse, half above the horizon. Sky of Dust As human civilization descends into chaos and riots, a magical plague spreads throughout the world: the Sky of Dust. All the skies of the Earth are filled with sickly yellow clouds made of magical gases. They are highly toxic and increase the earth's temperature. Many life forms disappear, including most plants. Mile-wide deserts are common. The increased temperature causes mass evaporation to occur. But the water mixes with and transforms into more of the clouds. Governments cease all the remaining water they can find, and war happens among the humans once they realize they cannot stop Kentaro, another world war over water. Resurrection Kentaro resurrected some of the most powerful beings from Eglantian history to battle it out in this new world. Most were brought back by lightning striking their burial areas, such as the case with the ZombieHunters. But others came back in different ways. Vecna returned in a ritualistic rebirth. The Dark Sapphire reappeared after being missing for ages, and was taken by Jonathan, which he later broke open to free the Lord of the Skies. Kas returned through the melting of Greenland's glaciers, freeing himself, and the Neeks, from the icy trap they were frozen into for centuries. The Ninja Grandmaster merely got out of his tomb as though he just finished a nap and left. With heroes and villains about to fight it out, likely to destroy this planet, the worst was yet to come. Kentaro is hesistant to unleash it, but the Voice of Inner Truth convinces him to unleash them without hesitation. Massive doors slide open from Kentaro's palace as mechanical golems march out, in waves, perfect circles from their master's palace. With a huge amount of futuristic weapons they can deploy, they also seemed to invulnerable. At this time in Earth's history, China is the world superpower. They drop several nukes on the machines, but they cause minimal damage. Terrified by their resilience, the world's wealthy and elite board a space shuttle and leave the planet, staying in its orbit, leaving the plebians and the paupers alike to perish on the dying world. They curse their old leaders, then form new governments. Each nation sets out to collect as much water as possible, then turn on each other when there isn't enough. This leads us to Jonthan. He failed. He not only failed to stop the Sunset Eclipse, but also to bring humans to harmony with one another. After a long think, he decided to rob some of the museums to take his mind off things. It had become so easy to him it was relaxing... But while pondering whether or not he still had a chance, he accidentally stole the Dark Sapphire. He realized it, then smashed the gem on the ground, releasing the Lord of the Skies once again. He didn't have his mask, but he was still a formidable paladin. Together they traveled across the world to try to stop humanity from destroying themselves, so that maybe they could try to fight back against the machines that spread across the world like a zombie horde, destroying everyone and everything in their path. How they do it is unclear at this point, as is whether or not they'll be successful. It takes some time for both the heroes and the villains to find out what's going on, so the battles don't happen for awhile. But eventually, Jonathan and the Lord of the Skies retrieve The Mask, and see Vecna on the horizon, who clearly was able to track it too. THe Lord of the Skies tells Jonathan to leave, that he'll take on Vecna alone. He does, but not without price. Vecna is victorious in defeating his adversary, stabbing him through the throat. Vecna takes the mask, but then finds that it has a bomb on it, which denotes, killing him as well. Kentaro shakes his head. His crystal ball shows him all points on Earth. Painting said that Paneuva said that whoever was the "Master of the Eclipsed Sunset" would be doomed to die during it. (It's unknown whether or not Paneuva actually said this.) Kentaro knew that this was defined as the one who wielded his sword. He had hoped to give it to Vecna, but with his death, that was out of the equation. He searched for someone else. But not until after the next battle. Vecna and the Lord of the Skies had fought in the ruins of New York City, but the explosion from the mask was enormous, causing rubble to fly all across the States, and the southern parts of Canada. One of the things caught in this explosion but not destroyed is the Anti-Derp Cannon. It was sent flying up into Canada. In Waterloo, Ontario, at an anonymous public school, both of the Random People had been resurrected. Nathan was aware of Alex, but not vice versa. Nathan hid behind a garbage can, observing Alex. He thought Alex would try to do something evil, but instead engaged in a staring contest with the first thing he saw: Pisces Derpa. He was teleported there by Painting to help play into his plan. And then the explosion happened. The Anti-Derp Cannon was sent all the way up to that point, and landed a few feet away from Derpa Jr. Derpa Jr. saw it and was terrified. He screamed psionically to his Moosefish to pull the chariot away as fast as possible, and they did, moving extremely fast. Alex knew it was the Cannon that scared Derpa, and he threw it into the garbage can. But it landed on the fire button, shooting its laser, hitting Derpa Jr. dead on. He, and his moosefish, were eliminated from reality. That's when Nathan in a fit of rage at the death of Derpa Jr., got up from his hiding place and attacked Alex.